tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ups and Downs
Log Title: Ups and Downs Characters: Cerebros, First Aid, General Hawk, Scales, Starlock, Stormfront, Folly, Inferno Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: September 28, 2019 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Recovery doesn't happen all at once Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 14:18:21 on Saturday, 28 September 2019.' Scales bounds into the Medical Center from outside and immediately starts to do rounds, checking on those still being repaired. Cerebros is here, primarily just running support. He spots Scales and raises a hand in greeting. "Greetings, Scales! How are you functioning today?" Scales waves a paw to Cerebros. "Good. Gettin' back into normal routine again. How're you?" Cerebros gives an agreeable nod. "Optimum, I believe." He looks over at Scales. "Do you require any assistance today?" Scales hmms and pulls out a datapad, checking it. "I think we got things covered now. People fin'ly gettin' discharged. You can stay if you want, but if there's somethin' else you want to do, that's cool too." She tucks the datapad away into subspace again. "I'm just checking in to see how repairs are settling on those who're still here." Stormfront wanders in from outside, a frown on his face as he enters the medical bay. Apon seeing Cerebros and Scales, he does manage a grin before finding a seat to sit on that has a back he can relax against. "Hope no one wanted this seat..." Cerebros gestures to the seat "It's all yours, commander." Scales moves from one slab to the next, checking over occupants. "You tired?" she asks. Stormfront grins a little, "Yes...did another run at forcefield patrol. It's doing better, not perfect though. Scales tilts her head at Stormfront. "Is the shield gettin' repaired, then? Or just gettin' better at keepin' up the replacements?" Stormfront says, "Solus was supposed to help but I think she got tied up with Knightmare's and Bulwark's repairs. OR the state of her city....or who knows what." Scales nods. "Bulwark was... pretty badly damaged," she says. "An' I think... Knightmare was in more'n one piece." She pauses, frowning. Stormfront nods, "If they had not been there, we would not have been able to win....they all helped weaken the fallen enough to make defeating him possible and tested his resolve." Scales frowns but finishes up her rounds before returning to sit near Stormfront. "Starlock asked over broadband what happened to Bulwark and Knightmare, and onna the Dominicons said they have 'em, so I hope they're okay." Stormfront says, "well...I'd assume they're under the best of care with Solus still being gone. I'm just thankful we haven't been attacked." Scales settles onto the ground, stretching out and crossing her front paws as she does. "Yeah. They've got their people back. Soundwave an' Swindle are both checked outta medical." Stormfront nods to Scales. "Someone is going to step on you down there....you are always welcome to sit on me." Stormfront sighs, "I'm just glad we are able to rest a bit now." Scales flops over and considers it, looking up at STormfront. "Hey.. is anybody doin' check-ups on your circuits? Yours an' Trailbreaker an' the others? The extra stress'll wear 'em out faster." Stormfront shakes his head, "Not yet...yer welcome to but I'd figured you guys had been so busy," Scales gets up and shakes off any dust before clambering up Stormfront. "We -have- been, but things are slowin' down again. An' a stress failure in the field would be nasty." She settles in to poke around and check things. "Er.. I hope things aren't -too- different.. I haven't worked on your systems since the whole switch out thing." Stormfront chuckles, "Spike said there was definately some different parts in there." He smiles, "If it's too weird to figure out just blame it on the redesign..." Scales works silently for a moment, then grins. "Well, at least the forcefield circuits look the same. Moved over a little, but still the same." Stormfront chuckles, "I don't get to do as much work on myself as I did as Dust Devil. Too many blasted medics making sure I'm running at optimum and all. Doesn't help that the medics seem to comprise mose of my friends." Scales hehs. "Can't get away with stuff if they're around all the time, huh?" She hmms as she inspects. "These circuits look fine, but some of the conduit to 'em is a bit worn. Any more and they'll start to lose efficiency an' you'll need more power to keep things runnin." Stormfront chuckles. "no...and sneaking off to sulk isn't allowed either. Just...thankful that I have such good friends." Scales mmms. Since sneaking off to sulk is her own bad habit, there isn't much she can say to that. Instead, she takes a moment to ponder. "I could replace the conduit, or I could just re-wrap it to extend the life. Wrapping it'll only get you maybe an extra 150, 200 more hours of use, which won't be much with all the daily work you're puttin' 'em through. But it'll stretch 'em for a little while so we can save the parts for emergencies." Stormfront says, "Whatever you feel is the better idea.." He grins at Scales, "I'm just hoping the cons find something more entertaining to do than harassing us."" Scales hehs. "Yeah, we can hope." She tilts her head, considering, then sighs. "We do have -enough- that we'll still have some spare if I replace 'em, so that's prob'ly the better option. We really need more parts in, though." She hops off Stormfront and glides over to a drawer to fetch the replacement conduit. Stormfront watches Scales fly, "Hopefully that's not too different than what's in Dust Devil...though I don't see why it would be. I will have to be returning to the future if I can...or at least reliqueshing my hold on this frame." Scales gets her parts and bounds back. "Nah, this stuff is pretty much the same. Some parts are different, but not anything I'm workin' on today," she assures. She gets back up to her previous perch. "Do you know how soon you need to go back, or is it just 'soon'?" Stormfront makes a face. "I...should have gone back alreaedy. But I did not wish to leave you without protectors in case Megatron or whomever decides to misbehave.” Scales nods. "I'm gonna disconnect things for a moment, so it'll be numb for a bit," she warns, then starts isolating and replacing conduit. "Hey.. are you the future version of -this- Dusty, or just -a- Dusty? Do you know? I mean, there's a multiverse out there, right?" Stormfront thinks for a few moments... "I...do not know any longer. my understanding is that Dust Devil was to fall during the attack by the fallen. And we did not have the fallen attacking that I remembered in my original past....SO...your guess is as good as mine as to how this all will play out." Scales huhs. She works in silence for a bit. It doesn't take long to do the simple replacement, and soon she's connecting things again. Scales comments, "I was thinkin'... Dusty might be a little bit mad about it if he comes back an' missed everything." Stormfront chuckles, "Then I should be happy that I won't be here to deal with him?" Scales hehs. "I don't even have the cool footage to show him. He'll have to pester Starlock, I guess." Stormfront says, "I want a copy of my memories made...just in case that....this is a one way trip and I've missed out on my return , that when things to back to normal, dust Devil can see what he was able to accomplish when things are rough." Scales buttons things up and hmmms. "All your memories? Or just the ones from when you were here?" Stormfront says, "Because the time stream....well diverges and reconverges....There is nothing saying that all my earlier memories will be the same as Dust Devil's. But...whatever I can, I would like to leave a record of what the future COULD be and what it was for at least for me for a time." Scales phews. "You're talkin' a whole archive worth of data, you know? An' it might not all make sense to somebody who's not you. We all use a kinda natural compression scheme to keep all the important bits of our memories, but a lot of the fine detail gets lost 'less you're built to keep it. Not everybody filters the same way." Stormfront says, "No...but Dust Devil may understand most of it. And perhaps someday it will be of some use. I am hoping that it will not be needed. But...there are so many differences." He shrugs, "hard to say for sure. I would hope that it would help."" Scales nods. "Yeah. I mean, odds are it'll at least be similar. But there's no guarantees if you're not built for that kinda thing." Stormfront nods, "That is indeed a possibility....but, perhaps whatever prime comes later will be able to use the information. Or perhaps one of the 13....There are many possibilities. I have been leaving a bit of a journal for Dust Devil. It started out as a letter...and then. I've had enough downtime while recharging, so it has grown. I am glad that Dust Devil does indeed have so many good friends at this point. It would have been harder for things to go as they are if this was back when he....was being a snot." Scales grins. "Yeah.. life's easier with friends around." She clambers up onto Stormfront's shoulder, all done and everything closed up. She pulls a couple of energoodies out and offers one to Stormfront. Stormfront laughs as he's given a energon goodie. "you remember one of my addictions..." Scales giggles. "Well, of course I do! I practically live off these things sometimes." She nibbles daintily on hers. General Hawk makes his way into the med bay, stretching and yawning, his uniform a bit disheveled from bunking down in the Kodiak for the night. "Ah, hello there. I'd say good morning but I dont' even know how you track time here." he says with a chuckle. Scales peers down at Hawk. "I guess Baxil Standard Time is good enough for just chattin'." Stormfront chuckles at the human. "I am amazed that you are still around....it is a pleasure to see you again General Hawk. I am also grateful for your generosity." General Hawk looks at Stormfront a bit strangely, until the familiarity of the voice sinks in. "Dust Devil, if I recall correctly? You've... grown." he says, looking up.. and up. Scales finishes her energoodie, then hops off Stormfront's shoulder and glides down to get back on a human level. Stormfront chuckles, "Don't worry General. I...will be back to my normal charming annoying self, My friends needed me for a bit." He kneels so that he's not towering quite so bad over the general. General Hawk nods. "Seems so long ago." he says. "I figure it's time soon to make the trip back, but I wanted to stop in and chat before I head off." Scales grins cheerfully at Hawk. "Didja get a chance to look around some?" Stormfront smiles, "Yes...I still remember all the guns pointed at me." He shakes his head. "I apologize for the state of Iacon. It was really looking better before the battle. We lost some really good mechs. But things turned out better than it originally did." "I've seen a little." Hawk says. "But yeah, I've heard about what happened. That Fallen sounded like really nasty business. It's... hard to lose colleagues." he says, his mind drifting to the recent discovery of the deaths of GI Joe and GI Jane. "Though it sounds like they went with guns blazing in defense of their home. A hero's death." Scales looks over to where some of those who lived are still recovering and curls in on herself at bit. "For most of 'em.. it was at least quick." Stormfront reaches over to Scales and tries to gently pet the little dragon and give her a smile. "Our medics worked overtime and went above and beyond to have as many make it. We will move on and we will survive. That's the important thing." General Hawk nods. "That's the best anyone can do. Rebuild, continue, and not let their sacrifice be in vain." Scales nods. "Y-yeah.." Stormfront frowns and tries to pick up the cassettemedic. "WE are planning to figure some nice things to do to celebrate life and remember our friends. We need the pick me up. Ho0pefully if you come and see Cybertron again, we can show you some of the things we've discovered,:" Scales lets herself be scooped up, flattening out in Stormfront's hands with her head just peeking over his fingers. "I'm sure I'll make a return trip, you can count on it." Hawk says. "Well, I'd better look at getting back. We'll get the shipments sent as quickly as we can." he says with a smile. Stormfront bows slightly to the small human before offering a finger to shake. "Thank you again. I am sure I speak for all the autobots when I say you are welcome to return whenever you wish." General Hawk gives the offered finger a quick shake. "It's appreciated. Until the next time." Scales gives General Hawk a finger/claw wave. Stormfront stands and swings Scales around a little. "And you...you need to not be so sad. You make my spark hurt when you are unhappy. Especially when you work so hard to help Dust Devil when he's feeling down." Scales clings and gives Stormfront a vaguely smile-like look. "I just.. I shoulda been there more," she explains. "A-after Grimlock, I just curled up an' hid." Stormfront whips scales around playfully. "It's okay. You...you are just a youngster. And you hadn't been through something as fierce as that." He tries to keep her distracted with his bit of goofing around. "You did really well." Scales closes her optics to enjoy the swooping around for a moment. They're a little shimmery when she opens them again. "He's gonna be okay, at least. Grimlock. An' a lot of the others, too." Stormfront nods and dances around somewhat silly in order to keep the movement and fun going. "Yep...and you will help keep him from eating Dust Devil when he annoys the big galoot..." Scales pffts. "He can afford a couple of spare parts. It's like he's part glass lizard." Stormfront laughs and tosses Scales into the air, preparing to catch Scales again. "I hope you are talking about Grimlock and not my younger self. Already lost one spoiler..." Scales makes sure her wings are folded in tight so they don't twist or catch as she gets tossed around. "It didn't slow him down any, did it?" she asks. First Aid comes into medical, humming to himself. He seems to be content, doing inventory and keeping himself busy. Stormfront laughs and catches Scales carefully before tossing her back into the air again. This is all while he's kinda dance stepping around the medical bay. "Oh really? Should we remove snarl's thagomizer or Slag's horns and see if that makes them more aerodynamic?" Scales giggles. "The whole point is that glass lizards grow their tails back, silly! It's not permanent." She seems perfectly happy to be tossed around. First Aid chuckles at the two. Its good to see people play. He heads over to Starlock and reaches down to the minibot. "Boop." He says touching her nose. Starlock wakes up from her sleeping spot in the chair facing away from everyone and blinks. "Huh, wha.. who.. Oh." She looks up at Aid and smiles. "It's a wilder booper." ' '(Radio) Folly sends you a radio transmission, 'I was hoping you were doing better today.' (Radio) You transmit, "eeee...yes! Yes, doing better! Stormfront's bein' super silly." to Folly. (Radio) Folly sends you a radio transmission, 'that is very good. I am sorry to disturb you during your very important work, but I wanted to make sure you were alright.' (Radio) You transmit, "Really, much better now. Thank you. Oh! and that reminds me.. hold on.." to Folly. Scales seems to get a thought and spreads her winds mid-toss to float down instead of plummeting. "Hang on.." Stormfront goes to catch Scales again and...she floats. He opens his hands to give her a resting spot. "Did I throw you too hard?" <> Scales says, "I just realized earlier today- anybody checkin' out the people doin' forcefields with the shields down? I went over Stormfront today, and he was mostly okay but some of his parts were startin' to wear from how much they're bein' used right now." <> Inferno says, "Get them in every other cycle to check them out. If they start to show extensive signs of wear take them off duty while they get repaired and refitted, and for at least a cycle after that." <> Folly says, "Hmmmmm hahhh" <> Folly says, "I could talk to the forcefields." <> Scales says, "Got it. Send 'em over to the Medical Center. Things are quietin' down with people gettin' cleared, so we have time for it." <> Stormfront says, "I've talked to them too...the generator needs an extensive overhaul. Our new friend offered to help but she had some work I think catch her." <> Folly says, "w....y.....y-you are an eneraetherologist too?" Scales drifts down onto Stormfront's hand. "I have a hard time radioing properly when movin' too much. I keep wantin' to shout." First Aid chuckles. "Good morning." he says softly. "Im sorry if I woke you up. How are you?" <> Stormfront chuckles, "Ummm no...I'm a forcefield user, I can feel and manipulate the fields and combine my own with other fields. I'm pretty good at weaving multiple fields." <> Folly says, "Oh! I see. Hmmm hahhh.....I think maybe I should try to speak to your forcefields then sometime. This could be very exciting." Starlock chuckles and stretches. "Mmmph.. No no, it's fine. should really be getting myself up by now." She'd smile and fet up and hugged Aid. Stormfront chuckles and nods. "Kind of like turning the music down if you can't figure where you are going? They don't have to do anything with each other" <> Folly says, "Oh there's a new Autobot I have not met." Scales hehs. "Well, yeah, but it's still hard to focus on two things at once, sometimes." She grins. "Thanks for the fun, though! I think I oughta go chase down Trailbreaker." <> Folly says, "Hello.......Ko-di-ak." <> Stormfront says, "Is...it a camera?" <> Stormfront says, "Or a bear?" <> Folly sends a picture of a Gen. Hawk's tank. Log session ending at 21:48:01 on Saturday, 28 September 2019.